Broken Hearts Reunited
by AngelsWarmth
Summary: Trying to forget someone you love, is hard for the 18 year old Naota, who is in college. Yet he is still in love with Haruko and can't keep her out of his mind. Yet what will he do when she returns? Turn tail and run?
1. Broken Hearts Reunited

Holding the bass guitar in his hand, strumming a few measures. Stopping he gazed down at the strings, sighing he set it down on it's stand. Over 6 years later, he still missed her. That damn woman with pink hair who loved kuri so much. At the age of 12 he had met her, and had fallen in love with her, had even given her a kiss. Now at age 18, he still loved her. A woman he would always love, that one person that had disappeared after Atomsk had disappeared. He knew that Haruko was only trying to find him, for in some way maybe she was in love with him to. He put his hand threw his black hair. He looked out threw his window, and saw a shooting star, a small smirk appearing on his face. "I wish that star was Haruko.."He murmured. Walking over to the table, he picked up his backpack, full of college texts. Walking threw the door, and into a life he would have never expected at the age of 12.

Running to his precious 1964 Cherry Red Mustang, he jumped in and revved up the engine. Pulling out he did a Haruko without a scooter, to turn like a maniac onto the street. Speeding down the streets at 65mph, turning on the newly installed cd player. The Pillows "Riding on Shooting Star" billowing out of his speakers. Bobbing his head up and down, like he had seen Haruko do so many times before.

Passing in and out of traffic, hearing horns honking at him, he flipped them off. Turning to the music up until it was blasting, making the car shake. Turning left he saw the Medical Mechanica Factory, he sighed remembering what had happened there when Haruko was around. With the comet and then of course Atomsk, he rolled his eyes. Turning to the left again he came onto a road, leading to the secluded college he went to. Mumbling slightly, he turned down his music. Regretting it, he parked , and turned off his precious baby. Grabbing his backpack, he walk into a place of great knowledge and hopefully his full potential and prospects for the future.

Hanging onto the handlebars of her Vespa, whistling a little tune. Her grin was huge, as she got closer and closer to Earth. Her eyes getting bigger with excitement, she looked over her shoulder at Naota's guitar. Of course the one she had jacked from him, and left her old bass guitar for him. She pouted at the remembrance of leaving him, a boy that kept popping into her mind over these past damn 6 years. She shook her head, remembering all those times of failure at tracking down Atomsk. She clenched her jaw at losing him. "Damn!" She yelled out to herself. Turning down hard on her Vespa, as she felt the updraft coming in from behind. Her face suffused with anger at herself for missing that updraft.

Turning her handlebars onto the right track, she finally noticed that she had made it out of the atmosphere and was just in the sky. Chuckling she turned on the tracking device, remembering that she had put a chip in her old bass. Just in case she wanted to go see Naota. Yet she knew she did, besides the fact that she couldn't find Atomsk, she wanted to see if he still loved her. Smiling, she landed on the road next to the Medical Mechanica Factory. Looking up at it with her golden eyes, she saw that is hadn't changed at all since her last visit. Taking a deep breath, she revved up the engine and sped off. Making cars and litter fly in every direction behind her.

Turning right, she passed someone that resembled Mamimi, but couldn't be for Mamimi was thought to be in America. She shrugged, and turned left onto a side street. Looking around the neighborhood she noticed that this was all apartments. "So Takun must live alone now instead of with his Father..hm this is going to be interesting.."She said to herself. Slowing down a bit, as the tracking device was beeping like crazy. Smiling she drove straight up to his door, to only hear the tracking device go off like a bomb. Haruko turned it off, and grabbed her guitar, smashing it threw the doorway. Making the door crash down into the apartment, splinters lying every where on the floor. Walking in as casually as can be, she really looked at his place. Her eyes opening wide when she saw a picture of Naota when he was 12, staring up at her as she left holding her bass guitar. She couldn't believe there was a picture of that, she sighed and plopped down on his couch. Her head spinning full of images of Naota, quickly closing on her feeling like lead.. Falling down onto her side, she fell asleep with dreams of Naota.

Standing up with the rest of the students in a class of 80 students, he rushed out of the room. Wanting to hurry up and get home, and ready to go party down at the "Café of Clues". Were some famous bass guitarist was going to play tonight, just thinking about it made him excited. Screwing how a student should act, he ran down the halls and out the door. Running straight to his Mustang. Opening the door quickly he got in and threw his stuff into the back seat, revving up the engine. Quickly getting out of his parking space and heading straight towards the roads for home. Turning on his music once again, turning it back to "Riding on Shooting Star". He was head bobbing all the way until he got to the apartment parking space, to only see a Vespa parked right in front of his apartment. He frowned, "Now who the hell would park there!"

Quickly parking it on the curb he rushed out of his car heading straight towards his apartment. To only realize that it could be non-other than Haruko, but she was chasing down Atomsk. So how could she be here? Shaking his head and his jaw clenched he quickly ran into his apartment, noticing the fact that his door had been burst down."What the hell? What shit head did this?" He yelled out, appalled that someone would break into his apartment. Looking around the room he spotted the miscreant, he had been right it had been,"Haruko?"

She moaned in her sleep, and turned her back to him. He walked over to her and began to shake her, no response. He sighed and kicked her in the ass, "Wake up lazy ass!" Still no response, he then thought of her favorite food, "Look the kuri is done!" Haruko sat bolt up right, her mouth watering for kuri, "Where is the kuri?" She looked from left to right and yet saw none. "There is none, Haruko."Naota said quietly.

Haruko looked up at him, and smiled. Yet she was amazed at how much he had grown in 6 years, "Wow Takun you have grown a lot!" He gave her a look, "Don't call me Takun, it's Naota." She shook her head, "What's a matter? Didn't ever expect me to come back?" He shook his head and walked over to the refrigerator, "Haruko, you left me and now you expect me to welcome you with open arms? Well I'm not, and why are you here anyways? Weren't you going after Atomsk?" Quickly getting up to only rush up behind him to give him a huge hug, "No, I didn't expect you to be welcome to me, but then I never expected you to be this hostile to me. And I'm here because of you Takun, I wanted to see if you still love me. And I lost the trail of Atomsk... And do you love me?" He became stiff as her arms wrapped around him, he didn't like being back in her arms. Even though he knew he was still in love with her, she deserved pain and suffering like he did. Wanting her to come back so badly yet she never did.

That is until now, he sighed and got out of her arms. "Look I have to work tonight, so yeah why don't you just stay here. No! I don't love you anymore!" He said as he got out some kuri, knowing that he was also lying threw his teeth. Haruko was shocked at his words and yet amazed to see that he had kuri in his hands, "Where do you work at Takun? And what do you mean you don't love me?" He looked at her, "I work at "The Café of Blues". And I am a waiter. And who cares what I mean.?" She smiled at him, "Well I am expecting to stay here for a long time, and I'm staying with you. So I guess I might have to get a real job. And you better be loving me too."

He quirked a brow at her, and shrugged as he put the kuri in the microwave, "Whatever, just stay out of my way and talk to the boss. Not me for I am not helping you get a job. _And I don't have to do anything._" Smiling at him, she hugged him again, "Thank you Takun! Thank you! I know you will love me again! " She kissed him on the cheek, causing Naota to blush, and quickly wipe away the kiss. He got out of her arms as fast as he could, and turned when he heard the microwave beep. "Well my dinner is ready Haruko, and don't you dare eat kuri for lunch! For this is my dinner not lunch!" he told her as sternly as he could. She shrugged and grabbed his plate of kuri and chop sticks, "Whatever you say Takun."

"It's Naota!"

"Whatever Takun."

"Naota!"

She shrugged and sat down at the table, and began to eat her kuri. Naota glared at her and quickly made another helping of kuri. Grumbling under his breath, he skipped the table and headed straight towards the couch. Where he quickly plopped down and turned on the television, to only see that once again, Mamimi was on there. Showing off her great artwork of pictures. For after she took that one picture of him watching Haruko leave, had she become famous. Still is to this day, for she really did take marvelous pictures.

Just thinking of her he sighed, he missed her, he really did. Shaking his head he stuffed himself with kuri, wanting to get to work early and practice his bass. He was the famous bass guitarist, well at least in this town. Somehow he thought that maybe it would help spread the word of his skills, but apparently not. Ah well, with him taking music stuff in college he was sure to be famous, soon very soon.

Haruko glared at him from the table, getting up she quickly ran over to the couch and jumped onto it next to him. Making him glare at her in return before gobbling down more of his kuri, "Haruko tell me the real reason why you're here. For I know it has to do with Atomsk.." Haruko grabbed his plate and ate what was left, holding him back with her feet as he tried to get it back, "Like I said... I came back for you! Takun!"

"My name is not Takun! Damn it!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Now go to hell!"

Giving him a huge smirk she gave him back an empty plate, "So when are we leaving?" Naota glared at her as he got up, throwing the plastic dish into the sink and heading into his bedroom, "I told you to go to hell!" Haruko rolled her eyes as he yelled that out at her from the bedroom, "Yeah I heard you the first time and you can just stick it in your ear!" Naota growled under his breath, coming out of his room and dressed up, kinda.

He was wearing something that looked awfully familiar, from the oversize light blue hooded sweatshirt, brown shorts, and to his read ball cap. Haruko stared at him, "I think you need a new wardrobe..." He shrugged and grabbed his bass, "By the way, how did you find me?" Haruko tried to look innocent, "Um... I kinda have a homing beacon in my ex-bass guitar now yours.. Hehe.."

Turning, he seemed like he was on fire, for he was breathing heavily, teeth clenched, and looked about ready to use the bass guitar on her. That is until his clock beeped, looking over at it he freaked out, "Shit I am going to be late!" Shaking his head he grabbed his guitar and rushed out of the door, quickly jumping into his car. Carefully placing the bass in the seat next to him, he revved up the engine and drove off. Not even noticing that Haruko was following behind him on her Vespa. Crossing over the bridge, did memories come to mind, from hanging with Mamimi to being hit for the first time with Haruko's Vespa. A small wisp of a smile came onto his face with that all to important life changing accident from Haruko. Turning left down a small side street, a sign popped out at his vision, the sign of the café that he worked at. Pulling up at the curb, he jumped out of the car and grabbed his bass. Quickly heading in and getting a steady glare from a violet haired woman.

"Hey Niamori, sorry that I was late. I had an unexpected guest over at my house."He gave her a small smile of apology. Niamori rolled her eyes, "Well go set up on stage. For everyone has been expecting you and they're starting to get rowdy!" Nodding in understanding, he jumped onto the stage and took a good look around. Noticing that the crowd was by far filling up the café than last time, and also bringing in more money. With a smirk on his face he plugged in his bass, and sat down on the stool. Making the crowd turn their heads and descend into silence.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! And thank you for coming! For tonight, I will play two songs, one that I made called The Sorrow and the other one both are most likely going to make you cry, and the other one is called The Real Folk Blues..." He said with a small smile. Tuning his guitar he started the first measure off, hoping his voice would be rock steady considering he was a bit nervous.

"_When I got the news that you're leaving did I cry,_

_for I love you._

_My heart is pounding so hard,_

_that I feel it might just follow you._

_I wish I didn't have to say good bye,_

_Yet you're forcing me to by leaving._

_But why oh why must you go?_

_For I love you so much that I don't want to have to say good bye.._

The bass seemed to be crying as he sent it into a low crescendo. His eyes scanned the crowd and noticed that some people actually had tears in their eyes.

_Just seeing you brings joy to me,_

_now that you're leaving what am I supposed to do?_

_Wait for you, or cry about losing you?_

_Well now I just want to hide instead of doing those things..._

_I wish I didn't have to say good bye,_

_Yet you're forcing me to by leaving._

_But why oh why must you go?_

_For I love you so much that I don't want to have to say good bye.._

_Well I sit down with my guitar in my lap,_

_Wondering if I still love you or just want to forget about you?_

_But I know that I can't for I love you so much,_

_You are forcing me to forget you though,_

_For you are leaving me behind._

_You're going somewhere far from me._

_Making my heart break into pieces of glass._

_I wish I didn't have to say good bye,_

_Yet you're forcing me to by leaving._

_But why oh why must you go?_

_For I love you so much that I don't want to have to say good bye.._

_I want to cry out to the world that I don't want you to leave me!_

_But that won't do anything but make me cry even more,_

_So tell me what am I supposed to do without you?_

_For now I feel empty and not knowing what to do without you._

_All I can think about is you and when we were together._

_But not anymore for you're leaving me!_

Playing the bass at a faster beat he seemed like it was crying out to the sky. Naota closed his eyes, and followed the music.

_So tell me..._

_Tell me what am I...supposed...to do without...YOU?_

_You...!"_

He let the last few nights die away, before he allowed the crowd to applaud. "Thank you, that was one of my newest pieces that I've made." Looking around he noticed Niamori was staring at him like she used to do, he quirked a brow, before shaking it away, "Well let me give you the next piece of music.."

One side of my eyes see tomorrow,  
And the other one see yesterday  
I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again

Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes

THE REAL FOLK BLUES

I just want to feel a real sorrow  
It's not bad a life in the muddy river  
If life is once

Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps  
What is right, or wrong  
It's like a both side of a coin

How long I must live till I release?

THE REAL FOLK BLUES

I just want to feel a real pleasure

All that glitters is not gold ...

Smiling he let the notes die away again before turning his attention to the crowd. Some of them where clapping their hands very loudly that would probably turn them red, standing up he bowed. Which sent the crowd into a roar of more cheers and applauding. Unplugging his bass, he strode off the stage with it in hand. Moving towards Niamori who gave him a huge smile.

"Nice performance! You brought in a lot of money tonight! So keep up the good work! Otherwise we'll have problems.."Niamori murmured to him. Winking down at her, he grabbed the sour drink laying on the counter and drained it down, "I seriously doubt that would happen, considering how many customers I am bringing in by my music." Just then Haruko jumped on his back making Niamori gasp in shock, at seeing the pink haired demon again. Naota got her choking grasp off of him and turned and glared at her, "What the hell was that for!"

"That was for the most beautiful music that I ever heard! Considering it came from you, a person who never played while I was here!"Haruko replied in kind. Niamori looked from one to the other, "What the hell is going on between you two! And what is she even doing here!" They both looked at her, one scuffing their feet into the ground the other giving her a huge smile. "Well I came here for a job! And well I was just congratulating him also on his guitar playing!" Haruko told her in a sing song voice. Niamori's jaw dropped to the ground in shock and some kind of utter resentment.


	2. Mixed Feelings

Well here is a new chapter to all of you guys! I just hope you all like it, and well. There is a shouting match and a lot of surprises in this chapter. So enjoy. 3...2...1...Let's Jam!

I do not own Fooly Cooly or Green Day's She's A Rebel.

Niamori snapped her jaw shut and glared at Haruko. Her eyes beady with suspicion at her return, and the fact that Haruko was even asking for a job. Come on, this is Haruko? Who dresses up like someone that shows off way to much curves, and acts like she knows what she is doing. This time she is actually asking for employment. Shaking her head vigorously, making her hands do an "x" wiping motion, "No, no, no! There is no way I would even consider having you work here! You town destroying psycho path!"

Haruko gave her a devilish smile before whipping out some photos and showing her. Which made Niamori's eyes open wide in shock, her whole entire face red with complete embarrassment. She shook her head again, before letting a deep breath escape.

"Alright.. You got the job.."

"Woohoo! Do I ever rule!"

Naota glanced from Niamori to Haruko, and then back to Niamori. Where his ears deceiving him? Haruko actually got the job! No way, there is no way in hell that she got the job. Niamori has never liked Haruko from the first moment they met, and the incident with Atomsk and all.

"Your not serious Niamori!"

Niamori glared at him, giving him the most defying look ever. "Of course I hired her, or why would I be saying, 'You got the job'? Huh! Tell me why would I be saying that if I didn't mean it." Vigorously shaking his head, "I didn't mean it in that fashion! Sorry Niamori." She gave him one last glare, before looking back to Haruko, "His shift shall be starting in a couple of minutes. So when it does follow him and learn from him on how to act towards the customers." Haruko gave her a huge grin before saluting her, "Aye aye Captain!"

Naota glared at Niamori as he gestured Haruko to follow him. Heading straight towards the back he grabbed two notepads, two aprons, and of course two pens. Handing one set to Haruko and keeping the other, he quickly strutted off towards a table with Haruko in tow.

Arriving at the table, he smiled down at the biker couple. The man had a bright blue mohawk, beady black eyes, tattoos covering his forearms, and his whole entire torso were covered in leather. While the woman has long gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyes, tattoos on her own forearms, but was only wearing leather chaps with a Harley Davidson t-shirt.

"Good afternoon, and are you ready for me to take your orders?" He asked in a cordially tone of voice. The man glanced up at Naota, "Just give me a beer and the lass a Green tea at the moment." Nodding at both of them he quickly left their table to get their drinks, not even noticing that Haruko had stayed behind.

Haruko gave them both a huge smile also, "Nice hair and tattoos Sir." The man looked up at her and gave her a grin of his own, making it known that he was missing his front teeth, "Thanks lass. I think me hair is also marvelous!" Haruko laughed, "I mean your hair is nice in it's flat out stupid! Those tattoos make you look even more gay than what your hair does!" The man's fists where clenched as he stood up, giving her a very dangerous look, "How dare you insult me lass!"

The woman shot up from her chair too, "How dare you insult my Harold!" That made Haruko laugh even harder, "Nice name.. Harold!" With that last statement he drew back his arm and aimed straight for her face. Luckily she ducked in time, and brought her own fist up, connecting with his jaw. Making him stumble back into another man, quickly starting a huge fight that spread throughout the whole entire café.

Naota stared, while he heard Niamori shouting her head off for everyone to stop. Turning his head he quickly noticed that Haruko was fighting the biker man, who from the looks of it was beating her up. Grabbing the beer on the counter he grabbed it and drew back his arm, letting it soar. Connecting with the biker's head, and making him fall face forward from the connection.

Haruko gave him a thumbs up before heading back into the midst of the fight. Gritting his teeth he ran into the back, grabbing his bass. Knowing what he had to do to stop all of this fighting. Do a Haruko.

Jumping up into the air and wielding his bass like a bat, "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Falling down towards a group of fighters, he swung the bass. Making contact with a lot of bodies and sending them flying. Landing he was on the run again towards another group, swinging his bass from side to side, hitting more in more people, but not in the head though.

Niamori was watching all of this, and from the shock of seeing Naota using the bass like Haruko always did, she feinted. Haruko seeing what Naota was doing gushed with enthusiasm, before whistling for her Vespa. Which flared to life and charged right threw the door and into the café. Reaching out for the Gibson EDS1275 double neck electric guitar. Grabbing both handles she took off towards another group sending more flying than she ever did with the Rickenbacker bass guitar that Naota now holds in his own hands.

Soon everyone was laying on the ground, as they where all knocked out by the swinging guitars. Panting heavily Naota stared over at Haruko, who gave him a huge grin of success. "All right Haruko, what the hell did you say to start this fight?" He muttered to her in a slightly raspy voice. She shrugged, "I have no clue what you're talking about." Muttering under his breath, he strode out of the café, heading straight to his car. Where he hopped in and drove home in compete silence, not even bothering to turn on the music. Considering he was in such a foul mood, about all that had happened at the café.

Parking his car, he got out with his bass once again in hand. Running straight towards his apartment, where he jumped over the wreckage of his apartment's door that still needed to be fixed. Running right to his room where he slammed the door behind him, and slumped onto his bed. His bass laying next to him, staring up at the ceiling he sighed.

'Great, my life has been calm with Haruko not being here. All of a sudden, bam! She is here.' He thought to himself. Getting up, he threw off his work clothes and found a Fender shirt and threw it on, along with some sweat pants. Walking out of his room he headed straight towards the kitchen, not even noticing that Haruko was on the couch and staring up at him.

Right at that moment he didn't particularly care that she was there, considering she most likely just got him fired from a job that he loved. Possibly had canceled a gig that was making him famous on his playing and singing. Shaking his head he grabbed a bowl, a box of Coco Puffs, and the milk. Making himself a late night snack of cereal.

Putting away the milk, he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist. Along with a body pressing against his. His whole entire body became stiff, while his mind went totally blank, and his heart is doing the tango.

Haruko leaned her head against his shoulder, and felt him stiffen under her. Giving off a sigh she kissed his shoulder, and gave his waist a squeeze. "I'm sorry Takun. What happened today, because I realize now I just made you lose your job and the place where you get to sing and play your bass." Naota's cheeks got red as she kissed his shoulder and actually apologized to him. Then it finally registered she had called him Takun.

"I told you, my name is Nao-ta! Not Takun!"

Haruko gave him one of the most weirdest looks ever, apparently he didn't care about her apology, just her calling him Takun instead of Naota. Growling under her breath she let go of him and stomped off towards the couch. "Okay next time I won't apologize to you, Mr. High and Mighty!" She bellowed at him. Naota bared his teeth at her and stuck his tongue out at her, before grabbing his bowl of cereal and marching into his room. The door shutting behind him, and to never be seen the rest of that night.

Haruko kept glancing at the door in anger. She was so upset about him not caring for her apology but more about her calling him Takun. Muttering under her breath, she crossed her arms, and pouted. Until she finally fell asleep on the couch's soft cushions.

Upon awakening, Naota, quickly headed towards the bathroom for his regular morning routine. Walking out of his room, completely refreshed, and wearing his normal teal hooded sweatshirt, brown shorts, blue socks, and brown shoes. He sucked in some fresh air a smile appearing on his face before looking over at the couch. His smile quickly disappeared at seeing Haruko fast asleep on his couch. Shaking his head, he walked over to the kitchen where he fixed himself another bowl of cereal. Not in the mood to cook anything, not even kuri.

Gobbling it all down he stared over at Haruko again. Finally noticing that she actually looked peaceful asleep, instead of a hyperactive demon. Putting the bowl in the sink he strode over to the couch, and touched Haruko's shoulder, but got no response or movement from her. Shaking her a bit, he still didn't get anything. Resorting to the last thing he could think of he sucked in his breath and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Kuri!"

Haruko instantly reacted to the mention of kuri, and bolted up into a sitting position. Her head turning in every direction, "Where's the kuri!" Naota slowly exhaled his breath and stood up, raising a brow down at Haruko, "There is no kuri, but you do need to get up and fix my door. Considering I have to go down to the college." Yawning up at him she nodded her head, "Okay, call the repairman for door, and then go to college with you. Got it!" Naota quickly grabbed her up by the collar and held her up to his face, "Look! You can't go to school with me. Get out of my house and go back to searching for Atomsk! You broke my door and made me lose my job! I don't want to lose my scholarship either. So just get out!" Her golden eyes became wide in shock before turning dark in anger. Slapping his fist off her shirt, she glared at him.

"You sure have changed since I left you, N-A-O-T-A!"

"It's called growing up Haruko, something you've never done apparently!"

"Well at least I am not a snobbish boy who only thinks of himself!"

"At least I am trying to do something for myself as an adult!"

Haruko shook her head and headed towards his room where she grabbed her old bass. She threw it straight at Naota who quickly caught it, "I left you my Rickenbacker for a reason Naota." Naota shook his head, "Yeah only because you took my guitar which is even better." Haruko sneered at him, something she never does, "Actually you're wrong. I left you that guitar as a memory of me, and a signal to have fun. Not just work your butt off. While I took your guitar as a memory of you." He shook his head at her, "Never, you just left this guitar because you had mine. You know I am right!"

Shaking her head she actually looked up at the man she saw before her. "Yeah, okay if you want to believe what you just said then go on ahead and believe it. What I just told you is the truth, and since you want me gone, then I'm out.. Forever. So don't expect me to come back. Good bye, Naota. Enjoy this hellish life of yours." Walking over the damaged door she headed straight towards her Vespa. Grabbing her helmet and jamming it on her head, and pulling the goggles over her eyes. Before jumping onto the Vespa itself and revving it up, looking back towards Naota who was standing in the doorway. Swinging her head from side to side for a moment, and then took off at an alarming speed. Not really heading out of town, but heading towards the place where Kamon, Naota's Father, lives at.

Naota watched her leave and shook his head. Thinking about all that they had said to each other. Maybe she was telling him the truth about the guitar, but ever since she had left he had been fun loving for awhile. Then Mamimi had left him too, and that had shut off his fun loving side. Turning him back into what he had been when he was twelve years of age. Heading back inside, he leaned against the table, and stared at his bass which was laying on the couch.

Giving a shake to his head, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to ditch school today, and head back to his old hangout. To think about the situation with Haruko, and everything going on in his life. Grabbing his keys and his bass, he ran out the door and jumped into his Mustang. Driving like a reckless driver that he is, he headed towards the bridge where it had all happened. From Haruko hitting him in the forehead, to the N.O. being activated, and almost every single exciting thing in his life had happened. Including the funny things, like breaking up with Niamori. A memory he still thought was funny, considering their whole entire relationship sucked, yet they had still remained friends afterwards.

Seeing the bridge he quickly parked, getting out he grabbed his bass and headed towards the hill that was connected to the creek and the bridge. Sitting down upon the grassy hill, his bass in his hands. He looked around at everything, remembering every single good thing that had happened to him here. Smirking at all of the memories with Haruko, and some of the funny things with Mamimi.

With all of these thoughts running threw his hands, he began to strum a few measures on his bass. Feeling a new song start to run threw his head. Then it popped threw straight into his head, a hilarious song that kind of describes Haruko and how she makes him feel. Strumming the bass with the right cords he began to sing it to himself.

"

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings the liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante Missing link on the brinkOf destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous.."

Letting the cords die, a huge smile creped onto his face. It disappeared when he heard clapping coming from behind him, turning around he saw to his astonishment. "Mamimi!" He called out in surprise.

She gave him a huge smile, as she stood there before him wearing khaki pants, a navy sweatshirt, and brown sandals. "Hi Naota!" She said as she reached down and hugged him around the neck. He tried to give her a hug back in the position that he is in, a smile appearing on his own face. Releasing him, she plopped down next to him on the ground, and stared up at the sky. A huge sigh of relief escaping her, "I thought I had missed you, and I think someone broke into your apartment. Since well the door is busted down."

Naota nodded at her, "Well you see.. Haruko is back and she broke down my door." Mamimi gave him a weird look, "How come she is back! How does she know where you live!" Shaking his head, he looked down at his bass, "That's a long story. The question is, what are you doing back? I thought you where touring America now in search of my older Brother, Tasuku." Looking down at him, she smirked, "Oh I found him already. Playing in the minors, and with a blonde slut. Boy was he surprised when I showed up. Unlike you, he isn't cultured and never knew that I am a famous artist now!"

He laughed at her, "Yeah, that's my Brother alright." Mamimi leaned her head against his shoulder, "So what was that song about that you where singing?" He gazed down at her and raised a brow, "Oh nothing, just a song I came up with." Getting up, Mamimi, stared up at him with her honey brown eyes, "Well look, just stop by my house if you want to talk. Just remember I will only be here for two months and then I have to get back to my job." Nodding up at her, he waved, "Alright then Mamimi, I'll keep that in mind. Once I get my door fixed I'll invite you over to my house for some kuri or something."

Mamimi stared down at him in shock, "I thought you hated kuri?" He gave her a huge grin and shrugged, "I got used to it thanks to Haruko. I even drink sour stuff thanks to you." Mamimi gave him a knowing smirk before walking off, a wave her farewell before she disappeared from his sight. Sighing he looked down at the water, wondering if next Canti was going to appear out of blue too.

Standing up with his bass in his hands, he headed back to his car. Planning on stopping over at his Father's house, which used to be his Grandfather's, but he died a couple of years ago. Revving up the engine he soon drove off, heading down the all so familiar streets, while Medical Mechanica hung in the background, overshadowing the city in it's glory.

Looking around he saw many people he recognized from high school walking around. He had to duck his head though when he saw Masashi and Gaku, both of them could get really annoying. Especially Gaku and his smooch fetish. Seeing his old house up ahead he quickly parked in the driveway, not even noticing Haruko's Vespa was parked out there too.

Striding out of his car, he quickly headed inside, to only hear perverted laughter. Raising a brow he cautiously moved threw the house. Either his Father was watching porno or there was an actual girl here. Who would seriously come to this house? Okay Haruko was here, but she doesn't count, oh and so was his sixth grade teacher, Miya-Jun, but she was there on a teacher parent conference with his Dad, but that also didn't count. So who was here, with his Father? Turning the into the dining room he found out alright.

"Haruko! I thought you said you where leaving!" He glared at her as the bitter words left his mouth. Haruko's golden eyes flashed daggers as she glared at him in turn, "I did leave, but I didn't say I was leaving Earth!" Kamon looked from one to the other, wondering what was going on between them. When Haruko was there last time, they had been very close with each other. Now they seemed like they're enemies.

"Still you said you where leaving! How dare you come back to this house, after you left us!"

"So the little twelve year old inside of you is upset that I left! Well get over it!"

"I am not upset at the fact that you left us! You made our lives hell!"

"Apparently not enough of hell since you kissed me and pronounced your love for me!"

Kamon stepped in at that point, "You kissed Haruko-San! You kissed her! How dare you Naota! My own Son betraying me! And even confessing that he loves her! You've betrayed me Naota just like your Brother, Tasuku!" Naota looked over at him before pointing a finger up at him, "You old pervert! She is much to young for you! And your sterile anyways! So get over it!" Kamon jumped up then and pointed his own finger at him, "You lie! You nothing! I am not sterile after all I have two sons! And she is not to young for me, after all I did sleep with your sixth grade teacher to get you a better grade!" Naota looked at him in shock, that was something he really didn't know or want to know.

"You did what!"

"I slept with your sixth grade teacher to get you a much better grade in her class."

Naota stared at him in confusion before turning around, "I am leaving Kamon, there is no way I want to be here anymore." Walking swiftly out of there he headed straight to his car, not even noticing the fact that Haruko was watching him.

A smirk is on her face as she watched him drive off towards his apartment. Going back inside she smiled down at Kamon, "Well I have to go to, and I can't believe you slept with that crazy teacher of his." Kamon shrugged as he stroked his beard, "Well I had to sleep with a crazy lady since you wouldn't be with me." Haruko shook her head, before leaving and heading back towards Naota's apartment, where she was going to confront him.

She wants to be with him, but he has to learn to be the kid she knew he should of been. She couldn't stay, she had to go after Atomsk. Apparently though she should of stayed. Shaking her head she quickly revved up the Vespa before driving off in her maniac ways. Making cars going flying while dust kicked up everywhere.

There it is! The entertainment, the creepiness of Kamon. The return of Mamimi, a stability that Naota might just need. Since Haruko can be way to crazy for her own good. Well until next time laters.

My wonderful reviewers:

Devilman666: Thanks for the support man! I appreciate it. By the way my Grandmother would flip over your user name, so maybe I should show it to her. Lol. Sorry she is a major Christian and she lives with us and drives me insane.

the dark icon writers: I'm glad you think I am pimp tight! Well maybe I can keep you glued to the screen this time, since there is some action, but a bit of a confrontation, and just some plain creepiness for you. Lol.

Revan297: Oh don't worry Mr. Eyebrowman shall be making his famous appearance in one of the next upcoming chapters so don't worry about it. I am glad that you think this story is good.

Azyre: Yeah I am a major fan of Cowboy Bebop. I love music that's why I know the songs for FLCL and of course Cowboy Bebop. I just hope you liked the music in this chapter even though it was only one song.

Shadow Lurker: Here's your update, and I am going to keep it up. It might take me awhile to update though considering I have three more other stories to update too.

dbzgtfan2004: Yes Naota and Haruko forever!

Rukiina: In Japan it's kuri not curry as us Americans call it. Sorry to prove you wrong but I studied up on it, so yeah. Here's your update.

Obasan-Kitsune: Well I just flat out hope you liked it!

Final Fight: Yes I did realize my mistakes but thanks for the help. That was when I was kinda confused on how to write. So don't worry about it, nothing like that will ever happen again. I just hope you keep liking my story.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You've all kept me going strong! Even though I had a few brain drains, basically I couldn't think of anything. It took me two months and half almost so I hope this was good for you guys.


	3. Need Beta

Alright everyone, I am sorry to say that I am putting this story on hold. Well actually I am putting all of my stories on hold until I get a better beta. Considering my friend who was doing can't seem to do the job right. Considering I just now finally got bored enough and reread all of my fan fictions, and I am sitting there going, "Holy crap this is so boring! I sound like my college professor!" So until I get one that either tells me that this chapter sounds boring, or that it's going to fast I am going to stop. Trust me, this is for all of my fan fictions, not just for this one but for all of them. Thank you, and if you want the job of my beta, well my email address is or if you have an AIM mine is WolfsRainTsume89.


End file.
